Fazbear Karaoke Time!
by Leafpool101
Summary: All of your favorite animatronics come together to sing and dance and have fun! SUGGESTIONS NEEDED! RATED T JUST IN CASE!


**A/N: Heeeeeey kitties! I have a FNAF fic for ya, but this time it's a little different. WE ARE DOING KAREOKE -GRABS RANDOM MIC- -SINGS- _WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!_ Sorry got a little carried away there... If you haven't seen Sqaishey and Stampy's Sky Den series then you won't understand this fic at all! Sorry I mean it will be kinda hard to understand it but you will kinda get it. I suggest you use Spotify for this fic. If you don't know what Spotify is, you should download it in the app store. In this, Bonnie is a girl but Toy Bonnie and N.M. Bonnie are boys. The Puppet is a girl, same with the Phantom Puppet and Nightmarionne. In this fanfic, The Puppet is reffered to as Mari or Marionette. ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 1-

BG - -clears throat- Humanoids and Animatronics! Please welcome to the stage, your host, Berry The Bear!

-a brown bear walks on stage with a pink tutu and a luggage case-

Berry The Bear- Hey guys!

Fredbear- aren't you berry the bear from Sqaishey and Stampy's Sky Den

Berry- yes I am, but I came here for a very special event! It's kareoke time!

Random Audience- YAAAAAAAAY!

Berry- before we began, we have a few rules!

Random Audience- AWWWWWWWW

Berry- Rule number 1! You can suggest songs, just no songs from the game. Like if you wanted Mangle to do the Mangle Song. Do like Taylor Swift songs or Selena Gomez.

Berry- Rule number 2! No songs with MAJOR bad words. If it only has one that's okay, the owner of this story can figure out a way to block them out.

Berry- Rule number 3! Dance Rutines are okay. If it's like the Macreana or The Nae Nae that's okay. Others that are **not** like that, they are not okay.

Berry- Rule number 4! HAVE FUN! :D

N.M. Freddy- I already broke that rule

Berry- T_T

Berry- _anyways_ we already have a request, from Leafpool101!

BB- hey I know that person!

Everyone- DUH!

Berry- She needs a beginning song. Everyone, except the nightmares and the toys, will be doing it. You guys are doing _We're All In This Together_.

Everyone- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 ****We're All In This Together** by **The Cast Of High School Musical** **

All-

 _Together, together, together, everyone_

 _Together, together, come on let's have some fun_

 _Together, were there for each other everytime_

 _Together, together, come on let's do this right_

Freddy-

 _Here and now it's time for celebration_

 _To finally figure it out_

 _That all our dreams have no limitations_

 _That's what it's all about_

Chica-

 _Everyone is special in their own way_

 _We make each other strong_

 _Were not the same_

 _Were different in a good way_

 _Together's where we belong_

All-

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in the together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true_

 _Together, together, together, everyone_

 _Together, together, come on let's have some fun_

 _Together, were there for each other everytime_

 _Together, together, come on let's do this right_

Foxy-

 _We're all here_

 _And speaking out in one voice_

 _We're gonna rock the house_

 _The party's on now everybody make some noise_

 _Come on and scream and shout_

Bonnie-

 _We've arrived because we stuck together_

 _Champions one and all_

All-

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in the together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come_

 _We're all in this together_

 _When we reach_

 _We can fly_

 _Go in sight_

 _We can make it_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we see_

 _There's a chance_

 _That we have_

 _And we take it_

 _Fazbears sing along_

 _You know really got it going on_

 _Fazbears in the house_

 _Everybody say it now_

 _Fazbears everywhere_

 _Wave your hands up in the air_

 _That's the way we do it_

 _Lets get to it_

 _Time to show the world_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in the together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come_

 _We're all in this together_

 _When we reach_

 _We can fly_

 _Go in sight_

 _We can make it_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we see_

 _There's a chance_

 _That we have_

 _And we take it_

 _Fazbears everywhere_

 _Wave your hands up in the air_

 _That's the way we do it_

 _Let's get to it_

 _Come on everyone_

Berry- that was amazing! We'll see you in the next chapter! Remember to post those reviews and suggestions!

Everyone- BYE!


End file.
